


Levitate

by spideybubu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Passengers AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybubu/pseuds/spideybubu
Summary: Passengers AU - FanFiction ispirata al film 'Passengers'Tony Stark, multimiliardario annoiato, sceglie di partire alla volta di un pianeta colonia della Terra, non potendo immaginare che, a causa di un guasto, si sarebbe risvegliato dal sonno criogenico novant'anni prima della fine del viaggio.Una notte, girovagando, si imbatte nella capsula dove l'ormai ex Capitano dell'esercito degli Stati Uniti, Steve Rogers, riposa in attesa della fine del viaggio della durata stimata di circa centovent'anni, e qualcosa in lui pare attirare l'attenzione di Tony.





	

“Hey! C’è nessuno?”

Quando sentì quelle parole, Tony realizzò di non essere più il solo essere umano effettivamente ‘vivo’ a bordo di quella nave spaziale, dopo esattamente un anno, tre settimane, cinque giorni e dodici ore – aveva minuziosamente tenuto conto dei giorni trascorsi in solitudine, considerato il fatto che non aveva molto altro con cui occupare il proprio tempo.

Ancora non si capacitava di ciò che aveva appena fatto; era totalmente conscio di aver letteralmente rovinato la vita di quel ragazzo, un completo sconosciuto del quale si era innamorato a causa della pazzia alla quale la solitudine lo stava portando.  
Nonostante i sensi di colpa lo stessero già divorando, ormai non poteva più porre rimedio a quel gesto tanto sconsiderato quanto essenziale per il mantenimento della sua già precaria sanità mentale.

 

“There’s so much on my mind, I don’t know where to start.  
There’s that light in your eye filling up the dark.”

 

“Steven Rogers, Capitano dell’esercito degli Stati Uniti ritiratosi per vivere una vita all’insegna dell’arte.. Quanto ti suona strano, Jarvis?”  
Spostò il proprio sguardo dallo schermo, che gli aveva permesso di leggere alcune informazioni su un uomo che aveva casualmente visto nella sala delle capsule criogeniche, all’androide che come ogni sera, da quando Tony si era risvegliato, stava lucidando un bicchiere.

“Neanche troppo, se devo essere sincero. Lei è un miliardario che ha scelto di partire alla volta di una colonia della Terra perché, cito sue testuali parole, si annoiava.  
Se mi permette, signore, la sua storia sembra di gran lunga più strana.”  
Rispose prontamente l’androide, con voce tanto naturale quanto umana.  
Tony non riuscì a nascondere una risata appena accennata, la parlantina pungente di quell’androide non avrebbe mai smesso di stupirlo.

“Sai Jarvis, è deprimente sapere che non riuscirò mai ad incontrare chiunque abbia scelto di programmarti con questa inconsueta vena di sarcasmo.  
Gli androidi non dovrebbero essere sarcastici, te l’ha mai detto nessuno?”  
Si passò poi stancamente una mano sul viso, constatando con sconsolazione di aver di nuovo il bicchiere vuoto.  
Quella sera, più del solito, non si rendeva conto di quanto stesse effettivamente bevendo.

“Lei signore, non fa che ripetermelo, almeno una volta alla settimana. Rischia quasi di risultare ripetitivo.”  
Anche l’androide parve notare di aver dimenticato di riempire di nuovo il bicchiere al suo abituale nonché unico cliente.  
In pochi attimi, il bicchiere di Tony fu di nuovo pieno.

“Se avessi qualcun altro con cui parlare, magari, non trascorrerei il mio tempo discutendo con un androide che pare adorare prendersi gioco di me.  
Sto pensando di risvegliarlo, quel biondino.”  
Iniziò, accompagnando al proprio discorso un sorso di scotch; gli ci volle qualche attimo per schiarire i propri pensieri, prima di poter ricominciare a parlare.

“So che è sbagliato, me ne rendo perfettamente conto! Ma temo di star impazzendo, e c’è qualcosa nelle parole che quell’uomo ha utilizzato per presentarsi e parlare di sé che… Mi ha come catturato.  
Non mi capitava dall’ultima volta che ho avuto una relazione vera e propria, quando ancora ero sulla Terra.  
Deve pur significare qualcosa!”  
Esclamò infine, vuotando nuovamente il bicchiere.

“Solo se lei crede che sia così.”  
Gli rispose con eloquenza l’androide, cominciando poi a sistemare le bottiglie riposte sugli scaffali.  
Come un buon barman che si rispetti e che conosce tutti i trucchi del mestiere, era conscio di dover evitare di ritrovarsi con le mani in mano, per non mettere a disagio il cliente.

“Potresti almeno provare a dissuadermi da commettere quest’enorme stronzata! Ti sto confessando di voler condannare un’altra persona al mio stesso tragico e patetico destino!”  
Tony era abituato a venire ripreso, a causa di certe sue scomode scelte, da quelle poche persone che, nonostante tutto, avevano scelto di restargli vicino.  
Gli pareva oltremodo strano che nessuno fosse lì, in quel momento, a tentare di dissuaderlo dal condannare un’altra persona a vivere il resto della propria vita su una nave spaziale, perpetuamente in viaggio.

“Lei è libero di fare ciò che vuole, signor Stark. Io rappresento soltanto la figura del barman, non rientra fra i miei compiti giudicare i passeggeri di questa nave per le loro apparentemente spregiudicate scelte.” 

 

Quella 'notte', se così poteva essere definita, Tony riguardò per l’ennesima volta i video presenti nel database del passeggero Steven Rogers; video che ritraevano l’uomo mentre dipingeva, disegnava, parlava e descriveva una vita in funzione di ciò che la maestosità e l’incommensurabile bellezza della natura sono in grado di offrire.  
Ecco ciò che aveva spinto l’ormai ex Capitano Rogers a prendere parte a quella migrazione; la ricerca di una natura e di uno stile di vita completamente nuovi, che potessero in qualche modo ispirargli centinaia di opere d’arte.  
Per qualche motivo, la nobiltà d’animo dell’ex soldato aveva catturato l’attenzione di Tony, la sera stessa in cui stava per lasciarsi morire lanciandosi nel freddo ed inospitale spazio, senza curarsi di indossare un’adeguata tuta spaziale.

Quarantasei giorni, diciotto ore e trentaquattro minuti è il tempo che Tony ha trascorso tentando di resistere al compiere quell’azione tanto sconsiderata e irrispettosa nei confronti di quell’uomo.

 

“Though, I lost myself I know it’s not the end.  
You’re my shooting star, you make my heart ascend.”

 

Scorse il biondo nel bel mezzo della grande sala comune, mentre si guardava attorno con espressione decisamente confusa.  
Come biasimarlo, dopotutto; si era appena risvegliato dopo qualcosa come trent’anni di sonno criogenico, e ancora non aveva avuto modo di incontrare nemmeno una persona, nonostante il video che gli era stato mostrato al risveglio gli avesse fatto presente che tutti i cinquemila passeggeri della nave si sarebbero dovuti svegliare insieme a lui.

“Salve…”  
Riuscì a mormorare Tony, condizionato da un’insicurezza così poco sua.  
Sentire la voce dal vivo e ritrovarselo così vicino, finalmente raggiungibile in maniera concreta, gli pareva una specie di miraggio.

“Salve..! Avevo quasi smesso di sperare di incontrare qualcuno, non le sembra strano che non ci sia nessun altro qui? In ogni caso, mi scusi, dovrei presentarmi– Mi chiamo Steve Rogers, e lei è..?”  
Tony dovette trattenersi dal pronunciare il nome dell’altro mentre quest’ultimo si stava presentando, e solo dopo qualche attimo realizzò di dover rispondere alla domanda appena postagli.

“Tony- Tony Stark, è un vero piacere conoscerla...”

**Author's Note:**

> Ho visto Passengers al cinema il giorno stesso in cui è uscito, e l'ho essenzialmente amato.  
> Da qui l'idea di scriverci un'AU con Tony e Steve.  
> Non sono del tutto certa di voler scrivere altri capitoli, ma potrebbe anche accadere, diciamo.  
> Grazie a chiunque abbia perso del tempo per leggersi questa one-shot, e spero vi sia piaciuta!


End file.
